Ray of Light
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Albus Dumbledore frees Harry Potter, the boy who lived, from his life at Privet Drive as demanded by the Minister of Magic himself. Two men come and take him away and raise him the way he should have been. Different school and different life. Slash/het
1. Intro

Title:

_**Ray of Light:: The Series  
**_

Author:

SeulWolfe

Fandom/s:

Harry Potter

Rating:

G-M, depending on chapter

Status:

WIP

Main Characters or Pairings:

Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, OCC's, depending on the chapter and size.

Setting/s:

Harry's childhood and throughout his growing years...

Warnings:

child abuse, slash, each chapter will state a warning...

**Disclaimer:**

**J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and her Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made. All characters, settings, and plots you recognize are the property of the authors, and belong to us.**

Author's Note:

I have a notebook full of prompts so I pulled them out and started to use them since my muse goes on vacation when real life give me fits... so this is my pet project.. My take on the plot... There will slash and het... Short and long chapters.. depends on what the prompt brings..

Beta:

Morganlefay1958, who keeps me on track. All remaining mistakes are my own.

**Summary::**

**Albus Dumbledore frees Harry Potter, the boy who lived, from his life at Privet Drive as demanded by the Minister of Magic himself. Two men come and take him away and raise him the way he should have been. **

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**


	2. Broken

**Title::** Ray of Light, a series...

**Author:: **SeulWolfe/Calanor

**Rating::** G

**Character::** Albus Dumbledore

**Prompt::** Broken

**Word Count::** 193

**Summary::** What would have been different if Albus hadn't wanted to leave Harry at the Dursley's and he did something to change that fact...

**Warnings:: **Child abuse

**Notes::** I've been collecting prompts... filling a notebook full of them. This is my way to get my muse to cooperate with me.. :D

--

**Broken  
**

--

--

For the past three years, Albus Dumbledore had come every week and just watched. He couldn't do anymore than that because he gave his word. An oath on his magic. So here he stood and just watched as the world ignored a broken child. The Uncle had made him promise that he would not interfere or contact the child until he was elven and ready for boarding school.

The tone of Harry Potter's childhood was making his future bleak. Albus knew in his heart that he had to do something to rectify this mistake. If only he'd had more options that night. If Cornelius Fudge hadn't insisted that Harry go to his Muggle relatives instead of to someone more appropriate, such as magical family, like the Weasley's, then Harry would be healthy and happy.

Albus knew that there was some greater plan at work, when he saw Fudge arrive last week in a Muggle stretch limousine. The anger that had been slowly building in him each time he'd visited Harry and seen the child's condition, finally reached it's limit. It was time the world found out why the Sorting Hat immediately placed Albus Dumbledore in Slytherin all those years ago.

_**TBC...  
**_


	3. Family

**Family**

**-- **

**-- **

For so long he'd dreamt of a family that loved and cared for him. One that would call him by his name, not freak or boy. Give him a room of his own. Toys to play with. Enough food to eat. Clothes that fit. Warm blankets and kisses at night to make him feel loved. Hugs and soothing words when he was hurt.

He wanted to play like his cousin. But he never had time, with all his chores.

He wanted a teddy bear of his own to hold at night but all he had was a one eared rabbit with a missing nose and one eye. Sometimes when he was asleep, he dreamt that his rabbit was holding a sword and shield fighting, off the monsters that invaded his dreams at night.

Dreams filled with green light, a tall man with a evil hissing laugh, wearing a dark robe. A woman with red hair holding her arms out to him, smiling, then crying and telling him to run. Another man with the same messy hair smiling then telling him to hide. Then Peppy would jump out wielding his sword, fighting back the bad man.

He was outside pulling weeds when Aunt Petunia called him into the house. She ordered him to clean up and return promptly to the lounge where tea was set out and two men waiting there that he had never saw before.

"Boy! Gather your things, you are leaving with these men," Petunia Dursley said without any type of remorse. When Harry didn't move, "NOW!"

Harry scampered away to his cupboard under the stairs. There, he grabbed an old tattered blue blanket with dragons and his Peppy, and a few clothes that were clean. His one and only book that he kept hidden from Dudley, and a broken knight and his grand steed. These things he placed in a paper sack before returning to the lounge.

The two men were standing and waiting. The taller of the two was glaring at his Aunt and folding some papers. The other had kind eyes with a gentle hand on his partner's arm, "We were told there were Heirlooms that belonged to his mother for the child. We would like those as well." The man spoke with a strange accent.

Petunia glared but said nothing.

"Madam, we can send a solicitor later for everything if you so wish." The taller man spoke with deep soothing baritone but with a hint of warning. His accent much like his friend.

Petunia stood up and left the room, returning shortly with a ornately carved mahogany box. "I was told that they _Shrunk..._" the woman sneered, "her things and placed them in this box. I tried to burn it, but it wouldn't even catch," she said.

"I'll take it," the man with sandy brown hair that was messy like Harry's, said, pulling the box from the woman's hands. He had glanced at his partner and saw the raw fury burning in his blue eyes. Then he stooped down to eye level with his new charge. "Hello, my name is Dilios and this is my partner Leonidas. You're going to come with us to a new home. How does that sound?"

Harry looked from the pinched and sneering face of his aunt to the man in front of him. "What am I to do when I get there?"

"Harry, Leo and I are going to be your new family."

"Family?"

"Yes."

"A real family?"

"Yes, a real family." Dilios wanted to choke at the innocence of the little boy before him as he picked him up and carried him out the front door, his partner and husband behind him.

--

_**TBC... **_

616 words


	4. Motion

**Motion**

--

--

It took very little to set in motion, a plan on how to liberate Harry Potter from his Muggle relatives. Albus Dumbledore contacted old friends he knew would help. Dilios and Leonidas Tatapolous, who together, head a year-round Greek boarding school of Magical Education. They accept children of all ages, and offer a curriculum that reflects the school's well thought out mixture of magic, warrior arts, and Muggle studies. The School's Alumni were sought after as Auror's and scholars, politicians and lawmakers, future teachers, and leaders of the world. Themopylae Academy of Magic was the answer to his prayers to the Goddess.

Telling the two men of his plight, they immediately agreed to travel to Little Whinging and speak with the Aunt. Leonidas commented he may not be able to hold himself back from something drastic, if he had to confront the Uncle. Both men dressed as Muggles, and approached the house as Albus waited by that same tree, as he had for the past three years. Though it was less than two hours, it seemed like forever when the Tatapolous' finally exited, the sweet child with them.

He released a sigh of relief as Leonidas, cradling Harry in his arms, disappeared with a crack, his partner and husband, Dilios following him soon after. Once they were gone, he stepped quickly to the front step, confronting the horse-faced woman, a mix of emotions flickering across her face.

"Petunia Dursley--nee Evans! You had your chance to raise a fine boy, and you failed both him and his parents, miserably! Your sister, Lily, would be angry and ashamed to call you family. Whatever Karma you receive you've brought down on your own head and that of your worthless husband and son!" Albus spun and muttered angrily to himself as he disappeared with a loud crack--the wards around the house dissolving with an even louder crack of magic. The force of it threw Mrs. Dursley back into her house.

--

_**TBC... **_

328 words


	5. Angry

**Angry  
--  
--  
--**

Albus had wanted to follow his two friends to their school and home, but he knew that it would ultimately lead others to Harry and that would be a folly. He had to wait for the next piece to move on the chessboard.

Three weeks later it did.

Cornelius Fudge floo'd, unannounced, into the Headmaster's office whilst Albus was in the middle of a staff meeting; without so much as a _'Hello, can I come through?' or 'May I speak with you?', _but instead a, "Where is the Boy, Dumbledore!" from Alastor Moody as he followed Fudge into the office.

Albus stood as the gathered staff quieted down. "And who is this 'boy' you are referring to?"

"Harry Potter! He has gone missing from his relatives' house. All his Uncle will say is that two men came and forced his wife to sign papers before they took the boy!"

"And how do you connect me to this?" Albus asked.

"You've been seen watching the house, Albus!"

Albus grew angry, loosing himself, "And why shouldn't I? Harry was suppose to go with me, or with his _Godfather_, Sirius Black! But you made sure the man was taken to Azkaban without a trial! You, Cornelius Fudge, ignored the last wishes of James and Lily Potter!" The power grew in the small room. "Lily's sister and husband despise magic of any type. That man, Vernon Dursley tried to hurt Lily during her Seventh Year. But, _someone_, made sure the charges were dropped because, 'she was a Mudblood!' "

"Now see here!"

"No, Cornelius, I won't. I don't know where Harry was taken, or who has him. But I hope with the Goddess' blessing that he's in a much safer place than where you had him!"

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"No! He's just a little boy! And you were taking his life as a normal child away from him. His chance to have a normal Magical childhood!"

"He will be dangerous. A child with that kind of power to destroy the Dark Lord! He must be kept in check. He must be trained!"

"It was his mother's sacrifice that destroyed the Dark Lord. And Trained?" Albus' voice took on a more deadly tone. "Do you mean beaten? Molded, into something more obedient? More controllable for you? Were you planning on being his Savior?"

"You can't speak to me like that! I am the Minster of Magic!"

"I believe he just... _did_," a young Severus Snape drawled.

"Death Eater!" Mad-Eye hissed.

"Enough!" Albus' power had risen, his magic swirling around him, crackling sharply. "Harry Potter is not at Hogwarts. And I do not,currently, know his whereabouts."

Which was, in fact, true. Albus didn't know if Harry was with his new guardian's in Greece, or if they had taken him elsewhere for the time being. The child was safe and that was what mattered.

Cornelius Fudge, never knowing when to back down from a fight, stepped up to the Headmaster's desk, "I _will_ find the boy. I _will _put him back in that house. And he will be brought under control. If that doesn't work, I will find other ways to make him more manageable!"

The man in the green pinstriped suit walked away from the desk and Floo'd away in green flames, followed by his lapdog, Moody.

"Well, that went... _well,_" Minerva spoke into the silence that lingered in the office.

Albus let out a loud sigh of relief as he sat down heavily in his chair. Harry was safe. No one would find him. Of that, he was sure; and not until Harry, or his guardians decided he would make his way back to Britain.

Looking at the calendar, Christmas was still a few months away, but he looked forward to seeing his young friend again.

"Albus? What is going on?" Minerva asked.

"Arthur Weasley overheard Cornelius and Alastor discussing their plan for for Harry, on the night that the Dark Lord attacked his parents. They see him as extremely powerful. That he could either become Dark or be very useful as a weapon someday. They overturned the wills of James and Lily, saying that Lily, a Mudblood, had too much influence over a Pureblood."

"Who was to care for Harry?"

"I was to be primary guardian, along with with Sirius and Remus, as secondaries, acting in Jame's and Lily's stead as parents."

"Black betrayed them, he did!" Hagrid roared.

"No, he did not, Hagrid." Albus, replied, a bitterness in his voice.

"What!?" was echoed around the room. Minerva bolted to her feet.

"I was the one who cast the Secret Keeper Spell for the Fidelis. I know who held that secret."

"Who was the Secret Keeper then, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

"A Gryffindor?!" Severus whispered. "He was the inside spy for the Order?"

Anger-fueled magic filled the room as one fact became very apparent.

"Sirius Black is innocent," Minerva whispered as she sat down hard in her chair.

"What do you planning to do, Albus?" Filius asked. "Cornelius has already proven that he won't do anything that will interfere with his own agenda."

"He plans on putting the _real_ traitor in Azkaban."

Everyone turned towards the new voice. Remus Lupin was standing in the open doorway. "We find Peter, give him Polyjuice, then he will take Siri's place."

"Albus?" Severus looked at the Headmaster with a questioning gaze. No one knew of his research into a charm and potion based Polyjuice; except Albus.

"We, Remus and I, discovered Peter Pettigrew, hiding in his Animagus form as Percy Weasley's familiar, Scabbers. We have already retrieved him from the Burrow, with Arthur and Molly's blessing."

Remus grinned. "I simply explained that Scabbers had a Dark Curse on him and there was no cure. Simple really, considering the rat had just 'shown up' one day. They didn't have any background for the creature. Percy was actually quite pleased with the tan ferret I gave him to replace Scabbers."

Albus turned his attention back to Severus. "Your breakthrough on the Potion is genius. No one will know that the real traitor is where he belongs, and a innocent man will be free."

Severus just nodded his head. "I will incorporate a secondary potion that will lock Pettigrew into Black's form until he dies, then his body will revert back to it's original form. By then, Black will hopefully be cleared."

Remus gave the Slytherin an approving nod.

"Why didn't you turn him in, Albus? And free Sirius?" Pomona asked.

"You saw Cornelius. Do you think he's going to let Sirius have his day in Court? No." Remus was pacing the office by now. "The man has no care for whom he has to hurt, or use, to get his way."

"We've extracted a confession from Peter, witnessed by two Aurors we trust. Remus is planning on visiting Azkaban, to facilitate the switch."

"But how?" Rolanda looked intrigued.

"Sirius is a Grim Animagius. I'll transfigure a mouse into Sirius' form, and let the guards think I'm blind. Siri will accompany me as Padfoot--his Animagus form. It will fool the Dementors. They don't sense Animagi in their creature forms. And no, that is not common knowledge."

"Do you think it will work?" Minerva asked.

"It has too."

"And where is Black going to stay? He cannot stay here, in Britain."

"He's going with me to a secret hideaway. My mate and his son will be joining us there. When the time is right, Albus will let us visit Harry wherever he's at now. But until then, Harry will remain in seclusion. Which is best." Remus sat down in a chair next to Albus' desk as Minerva handed him a cup of fresh tea.

"So Mote It Be." Albus whispered as a lone angry tear rolled down his cheek.

The oath was echoed around the room as everyone willingly agreed to the binding.

--  
--

_**TBC...**_

1,322 words

A/N:: each chapter in this story is prompt driven... depending on the prompt.. comes the length of the chapter.. could be a 100 words.. to 10,000.. not that big yet.. but you never know.. and as for pairing?? not sure yet.. but each chapter is snapshot of Harry's life from now on till he returns to England.. and his destiny ..

Thanks for all the reviews.. they make me happy!


	6. Gentle

**Gentle**

**0**

**0**

Dilios swayed gently as he rocked the boy in his arms. Harry had woken again with night terrors. The first night, he had to physically bind his husband to the bed to keep him from returning to the child's relatives, to exact what he felt was just punishment.

Leonidas had explained to young Harry the best he could that he was actually a cousin from Greece on his father's side of the family. So no one could come back and try to take him away.

Not that he would let them. The Potter bloodline alone was filled with the blood of Kings, great Wizards, and Mages.

The child was small; much too small for his age. The tests had also revealed many already old, and some newer injuries, and evidence of untreated illnesses. Harry was seriously malnourished and his system and his magic had been struggling for some time. His eyesight had been one of the first things to suffer. The School's Mediwitch, and the Healer at the Hospital in Mikos, had ranted at length, their indignation at such crimes against an innocent child. Dilios had a blinding headache from talking everyone down to some semblance of relative calm.

They had returned from the hospital, several hours later, with a sleeping Harry and a basket filled to the brim with potions for nutrition and healing, as well as with a long parchment of instructions for their administration, and a special diet for the child.

Wizarding glasses were prescribed for him and would be delivered by owl when they were ready.

When Harry was older and had finished his adolescence, they would have a Potions Master brew the complicated potion that would permanently correct the child's vision.

His sister, Katri, had taken Leo shopping for clothes for little Harry. When they returned, the bags were overflowing with new clothes and toys. Katri had tore through the bags, babbling about how much fun they'd had, selecting everything. Leo just stood there silent, grinning, until she pulled out a little kilt. Dilios smiled as his husband blushed a deep red under his dark tan.

"My Grandmother Maggie Potter Tatapolous will be pleased when she sees us visiting and young Harry wearing that."

"We still have to name him."

"Name him?" Katri asked. "Whatever for?"

"Farris thinks that if we rename him, or add to his existing name, it will throw off the Brits until he is of age."

"What names are you thinking of?" Katri asked.

"Jeno Harold Alphaios Tatapolous."

"I like it," Katri smiled.

"Good strong name."

"And for when he's better, a good strong boy."

Dilios looked down at the small boy, his messy hair and cherubic face. Who could do the things that were done to this child and still have a conscience? Harry had taken to sucking his thumb since they had come back. Mikos said he probably never grew out of the habit and it was for his comfort, with the living conditions he was under.

Harry had also regressed in his behavior, and Mikos said again that it was a reaction to his former situation, but it was not a problem. When Harry felt more comfortable and safe, he would come around and start acting his age again.

All young Harry needed was a gentle hand and loving touch. A good strong family to keep him sane and loved, and he would come out of this dark time in his life stronger than ever.

**_TBC... _**


	7. Simple

**Simple**

-0-

-0-  


His life was simple, or was up until six weeks ago when Albus Dumbledore appeared, begging for help.

But still, his life was simple. He had his partner and best friend, Dilios in his life. He was Headmaster of a very exclusive school. He taught his students how to be strong, to chose the right path. Even though it wasn't always the path of least resistance. But the right one for them.

His life was a simple happy life.

It was, at least until Albus came. Leonidas listened to his old friend over a couple bottles of his best Ouzo and a platter of _Mezedes_. Albus talked and he listened, along with Dilios over the plight of a child. Not just any child--his cousin's child.

Then they plotted and planned. He didn't need to ask his lover for his approval. Their bond was so strong that they knew each other's thoughts, and would follow the other to hell and back.

Albus told them both he could no longer sit by and watch as these horrible Muggles destroyed this innocent and precious child--all in the name of power and politics.

Before Albus returned to Hogwarts, he reassured him it would be taken care of. Then, Leo went to his friends at the Greek Ministry and the Mikos Ministry of Magic, and had Muggle and Magickal legal documents prepared, covering every eventuality. Nothing would be taken for granted or left to chance.

Dilios chose two of their past honors students, who had become Aurors with the British Ministry of Magic, and requested they perform surveillance on the Muggle's home and neighborhood while Leonidas waited for the paperwork. The Muggles' routines would be recorded and they would be present if an emergency rescue of the child was necessary.

When the day arrived, they entered the house. Looking around, they noticed immediately that there were no indications that his cousin's child lived there. Leonidas felt his anger begin to burn. But, it was nothing compared to what it became when he saw the tiny child enter the room. He was horrified.

The child was very tiny, much smaller than he should have been for his age, and it was obvious he was malnourished. He was dressed in clothing that clearly had belonged to the rotund youth that was the child's spoiled cousin. His complexion was pale and sickly, with deep circles under his eye. He walked with a slight limp, keeping his head down, as if he were trying to make himself invisible.

This child deserved an uncomplicated life. Free and loving.

He was a simple and powerful man. Who was he to deny that to young Harry--son of his sweet and fiery cousin's wife, Lily Rose? Her heart would break if she could see how her own flesh and blood had abused and neglected her beloved child.


	8. Sarcasm

**Sarcasm**  
**-0-  
-0-**

"You did WHAT!" Vernon Dursley roared! He glared hoping the woman would start simpering about how sorry she was, but she stood up ramrod straight and yelled back.

"I got rid of the freak! This is MY home. It belongs to ME! I didn't want him here to begin with. You took it upon YOURSELF to make the decision to keep him here and do whatever you wanted. They came and I did what I wanted. The freak is GONE!"

Vernon was turning an alarming shade of red as he regarded his wife. "They were going to pay us good money to make sure the FREAK was beaten into submission."

Petunia rolled her eyes. She had dealt with Witches and Wizard far longer than her husband. She also knew that they considered non magical folks beneath them. "Do you really think they were going to keep their promises?" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"They don't care about us. They're using your anger and greed to do their dirty work!"

"Well we won't know now will we? You've gotten rid of the freak!"

"Tell me Vernon. What will you do if your son shows signs of magic?" Clearly saying the dreaded _'M'_ word. "Will you hurt him like you did my nephew? Will you throw us out on the street? Oh wait, you can't. This house is mine!"


End file.
